Progressive cavity sections, such as power sections and pumps are used in downhole tools, particularly in drilling and production applications. Casing reamer shoes have been used with a progressive cavity power section to achieve a reaming function. Multi-part stators are known, as are non-elastomeric stators. Counter-weighted, hollow stators are known. Drilling motors and other drilling tools use progressive cavity sections. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,241,494, 4,764,094, 5,221,197, United States patent publication nos. 2010/0032170 and 2010/0038142, and French patent no. 2,349,729 provide some examples of such tools.